Darmanitan Slam
Darmanitan Slam is a side-scrolling 2.5D platformer game created by VictoryStar for the Wii. It is the first game in the Darmanitan Slam series. The game includes Darmanitan and his best friend Darumaka as they travel across Pokémon Island to retrieve their Nanab Berries from Kyurem and his minions. Story It is a peaceful day on Pokémon Island. Darmanitan and Darumaka are eating their huge piles of Nanab Berries in their jungle home. Meanwhile, inside the volcano, a frozen Kyurem stands in a small chamber. Suddenly, the ice starts to crack, and soon Kyurem is free. He roars and bursts out of the volcano. He stands on the top of the volcano and the mountain begins to freeze. He roars again, summoning the Island Star—which gives the holder the power to control any Pokémon. The Legendary Pokémon Cobalion, Terakkion, Virizion, Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno climb up the frozen volcano—under the control of the Island Star. Kyurem then gives the Pokémon hypnotizing power and orders them to get every Berry in sight and bring them to him. One Legendary Pokémon heads off to each area of the island to look for Berries. Kyurem remains on top of the volcano with the Star. Back in the jungle, Virizion arrives and hypnotizes the local Pokémon—ranging from Mankey to Dwebble—with her song. She orders them to retrieve Darmanitan and Darumaka's Nanab Berry hoard. The obey and break into Darmanitan and Darumaka'a hut then steal the piles of their Nanab Berries. The two Pokémon stand there, shocked, for a few seconds, then decide to pursue Virizion with their Nanab Berries. As the jump out of their hut, Kyurem can be seen in the background, still standing on top of the frozen volcano. Eventually, Darmanitan and Darumaka reach the edge of the jungle. The two find a Torterra eating some of the jungle's stolen Berries. Virizion arrives and hypnotizes the Torterra, ordering him to fight the two Pokémon. After a long battle, Torterra is freed from the trance, and Darmanitan & Darumaka defeat Virzion. They celebrate, thinking Virizion was behind the scheme. However, they notice their Nanab Berries are nowhere to be seen, so the two Pokémon proceed to the beach. In a level, halfway through the beach, Darmanitan and Darumaka meet Milotic. Daruma immediately falls hopelessly in love with her. Milotic notices this but keeps it to herself, as she enjoys seeing Darumaka's awkward behavior. Darmanitan and Darumaka hop on Milotic's back and they travel along the shore for a while. Then they come across a giant Octillery. Milotic tells the two to keep going while she confronts the Octillery. For the rest of the level, the Octillery pursuits the two Pokémon. Finally, Darmanitan shoves a few coconuts up the Octillery's mouth—which causes it to lose consiousness—then Hammer Arms its head to force back underwater. Milotic thanks Darmanitan and Darumaka and bids them farewell, sayig trhat this may not be the last they see eachother. Darumala stands immobilized by love. Milotic leaves and the two Pokémon exit the level. Gameplay In a course, Darmanitan begins with two hearts. Getting hit with an enemy causes him to lose one of his hearts. He can restore a heart by collecting an Oran Berry When he loses both of his hearts, he loses a life and must the course over or start at the checkpoint. When Darumaka joins with Darmanitan, he gets two added hearts. When Darumaka is found, he will hop onto Darmanitan's back, giving him the ability to cover more jump distance with the barrel jet. Darmanitan also has the Hammer Arm ability, which can be used to stun enemies and even get rid of ones like Crustle. It can also be used to activate switches and buttons. He can also roll into enemies and obstacles. The cling ability lets Darmanitan and Darumaka grab onto walls with grassy patches on them and climb them. N-A-N-A-B Letters appear in the game. Collecting all five is needed to fully complete a level. Puzzle Pieces have a similar role, but a level may have 3 to 7 of them. They are also harder to find. Darmanitan and Darumaka can get Berry Coins, which can be spent at Pansear's shop. Nanab Berries can also be collected, and are the most common item in the game. Collecting 100 will give Darmanitan an extra life. There are other types of much less common Berries in the game, like Oran Berries (which restores a lost heart), and Sitrus Berries (which adds a third heart while also restoring a lost heart). If the player loses 8 lives in a level Archen will appear and ask if the player would like to use Super Guide. This will have a Shiny Darmanitan play through the level automatically. None of the items the Shiny Darmanitan gets will be kept, and the player will have to have regular Darmanitan go back later and try to complete the level on their own. Areas *Area 1: Jungle *Area 2: Beach *Area 3: Desert *Area 4: Temple *Area 5: Forest *Area 6: Underground *Area 7: Cliff *Area 8: Volcano Characters Main Characters File:Darmanitan Dream.png|Darmanitan File:Darumaka Dream.png|Darumaka File:Milotic Dream.png|Milotic File:Pansear Dream.png|Pansear File:Archen Dream.png|Archen File:Kyurem Dream.png|Kyurem Enemies (In order of appearance) Bosses Reception Trivia Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Wii Games Category:Pokémon Games Category:Darmanitan Slam Category:VictoryStar